


SEALS!!

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crochet, Fiber Arts, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Orgy, Other, Seals (Ambiguous), Seals (Animals), That Smile Is Going To Haunt Me, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Seal orgy.It's a basic summary, but it works.
Relationships: Seal/Seal/Seal/Seal
Series: Crocheted Creations [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	SEALS!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).



> It was a request for "the most creative/horrifying/kinky porn you can think of, or the most OTT crack you can think of." I think seal orgy fits the bill.


End file.
